Home for the Holidays
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: The guys miss their flight home two days before Christmas and all other flight are booked for the season. The boys have to drive across the country to get home in time for Christmas with Mrs. Knight and Katie. Kogan Carmille Jucy
1. Chapter 1: Missed Flight

**Ok so this is an idea that just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. This is gonna be a fun holiday fic for the guys. I also have an other holiday idea that may or may not be written. It's kind of an Unaccompanied Minors thing. I don't know yet. **

**Chapter 1: Missed Flight**

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James all raced through the airport. They had to make their flight back to L.A. and get home for Christmas. Christmas was only two days away and they needed to make it back to Katie and Mrs. Knight who were waiting for them. They had were allowed to take a break from touring for their new album, All Over Again. They had been left in Minneapolis with some of James' relatives. They needed to get to L.A. though. The boys skillfully dodged people as they ran at top speed with their bags in tow. They had to make this flight, or they would miss Christmas.

"Last call for Flight 784 for L.A.," a female voice on the intercom said.

"Come on guys," Logan yelled. They doubled their efforts and were approaching the gate, but they could tell it was too late. The plane had started it's taxi for take off. They all stopped and watched it before Logan walked up to the desk.

"Are there any other flights available that are going to L.A.?" Logan asked one of the ladies while the other three stood behind him eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say. She typed away on her computer. Logan bit his lips hoping there was. He knew there was a very small chance that there was since it was the holiday season and most flights were booked already.

"There is another direct flight out in three days," The woman said.

"Christmas will be over by then," Logan said, "are they no sooner flights?" he asked. He was being very wishful. He already knew there were no other flights out.

"None that are available," the woman said.

"Any connecting flights?" Kendall asked. The woman shook her head.

"No I am sorry, it's the holidays and all the flights are booked," the woman said apologetically. The four thanked her and started for the exit. They were all really bummed that they had missed their flight.

"We're gonna miss Christmas," Carlos said looking down at the ground as they walked. He was right they were gonna miss Christmas back in L.A. There was no way they were going to make it now.

"I can't believe we missed our flight because James takes an hour just to make sure his hair is perfect," Kendall said looking over at James.

"Hey I am not the one who woke us up late," James snapped.

"So, you still took you're good ole time," Kendall said annoyed.

"It takes time to look this good," James said doing his signature jazz hands move to his face. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You know we had limited time," Kendall said, "it wouldn't kill to skip it once in a while," he added.

"Hey, I don't tell you what do so don't tell me what to do," James said.

"Hey, now is not the time to argue," Logan said stepping in between his boyfriend and best friend. He did not want them arguing right now. That was just a waste of energy and Logan needed them to focus their energy elsewhere. They needed to figure out a way to get home for the holidays.

"There is no way we'll make it there in time," Kendall said as they walked out of the airport.

"James call you're aunt and see if she'll let us stay with her for a bit," Logan said.

James nodded and pulled his cell phone out. While he talked to his aunt, the others tried to think of a way to get to L.A. They were all silent as they pondered what to do. James got off the phone with his aunt and she said they could stay with her until they figured things out. They caught a taxi back to her house. They arrived at James' aunts house an hour later. Clara let them in and the four boys thanked her for letting them stay there. She led to the living room and told then she'd make them some hot chocolate.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I have no idea," Logan said, "but Ken, you should call you mom and let her know we missed our flight," he said turning to his boyfriend. Kendall nodded and pulled his cell phone out. He walked out of the room to talk to his mother. Logan sat down on the couch next to Carlos. He was trying to think of something that could get them home in time for Christmas. There was nothing he could think of. They couldn't rent a car since none of them were twenty five. They couldn't fly since it was the holidays and everything was booked by now.

"Ok, boys here's some hot chocolate," Clara said as she walked into the room carrying a tray with four mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thanks aunt Clara," James said as he took a mug from her.

"So why can't we just drive," Carlos asked.

"Because our car is in L.A.," Logan said.

"You could use my car," Clara said.

"We couldn't take your car aunt Clara," James said, "what would you drive?" he asked.

"No I mean my old car," Clara said, "your uncle can't drive anymore and for the last two months it's just been sitting in the garage," she said.

"You would let us take it?" James asked.

"You can have it," she said to James.

"Thank you, aunt Clara," James said moving to hug the older woman. Logan jumped up and ran out to the hall where Kendall was talking to his mother.

"Ken, we have a car we can drive," Logan said happily.

"Hold on mom," Kendall said into his phone. He placed his hand over his phone and lowered it to talk to Logan. "What do you mean we have car?" he asked.

"Clara is letting us use her husband's car since he cant drive anymore," Logan said, "tell you're mom we just might make it," he said.

"Mom," Kendall said as he lifted his phone back to his ear. "Yeah, we might just make it in time for Christmas," he said. Logan looked at Kendall as he talked to his mother. He hung up and Logan waited for him to speak.

"She wants us to be careful," Kendall said. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Kendall. They kissed quickly and walked back into the living room together. James and Carlos were talking to Clara about the car.

"I talked to my mom and she said if we do end up driving she wants us to be careful," Kendall said.

"This is perfect," Carlos said, "if we leave soon we can get there by Christmas eve," he said excitedly.

"Well let's go," James said.

"Wait," Clara said, "how much money do you boys have," she asked.

"Well I have about eight hundred left, on me," Carlos said. The boys had gotten big Christmas bonuses and had spent most of the money on Christmas gifts.

"I got about nine fifty," James said.

"I got five hundred left," Kendall said. Everyone looked over at Logan.

"We have enough," Logan said.

"How mush do you have left?" Kendall asked.

"I said we have enough money," Logan said avoiding making eye contact with the others.

"That won't be enough money with the way you four eat," Clara said doing the math in her head. The three together had $2250. With the way the boys ate food, they would be lucky to get back to L.A. on that budget, and then there was Logan's money which they didn't know the amount.

"We have enough trust me," Logan said.

"How much money do you have?" Kendall asked.

"Enough," Logan said.

"Logan just tell us how much money you have left," James said.

"From my bonus?" Logan asked. The three nodded their heads. Logan sighed and decided it was time to tell them. "I spent most of it on gifts, and from my bonus I have two fifty," Logan said looking at the ground.

"Why would you say we have enough then?" Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because of this," Logan reached into his pocket and pulled hi wallet out and pulled a card out. "I have a savings account my parents made or me when I was younger and I got a hold of it when I turned 18," Logan said looking at his friends shocked expressions.

"How much do you have in it?" Carlos asked the question the others wanted to ask as well.

"Enough," Logan said.

"Logie," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Fine," Logan said, "just under twenty grand," he said looking anywhere but at his friends.

"Were you planning on tell us about this?" Kendall asked.

"No, it's my money for college, but I can take some out for emergencies," Logan said.

"I didn't mean it like that Logie," Kendall said realizing how bad that had sounded. He hadn't meant it to sound like that. He was just shocked that Logan had so much money and hadn't told them about it.

"Wow, Logan that you must've saved for a long time for that," James said, "how come you never told us?" he asked.

"I forgot about it until my last birthday, and I didn't think you guys needed to know," Logan said shrugging. He looked down at his feet. He now felt bad about not telling them about his savings. They were his friends he and he supposed to be able to tell them everything. Kendall was his boyfriend too.

"So I think we're set money wise," Carlos said looking at Clara.

"Only if we have to," Logan said, "My parents keep an eye on my account and if I make big withdrawals they start asking questions even if they have no say what I do with the money," he said.

"Big withdrawals?" Kendall asked.

"How do you think I got you're birthday present Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I wondered how you paid for all that," Kendall said.

"So, let's get going we don't have much time," Carlos said.

"He's right," James said.

"I'll go get the car keys then," Clara said.

The four boys all high fived and got excited. Maybe they weren't going to miss Christmas after all. They were going to drive out to L.A. and make to the Palm Woods just in time. They were going to make it home for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2: Denver Disaster

**Ok I would like to thank,** _Fabian00, Scarlett, INeverLostMyMindISoldItOnEbay, and IceRush_ **for you're lovely reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Denver Disaster**

Logan sighed as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. He was sitting in the passenger's seat and Kendall was driving. James and Carlos were in the back talking and laughing. Logan looked over at Kendall, who had hardly said a word to Logan since they had left Clara's house. Logan wasn't sure what he was mad at though. They had been on the road for just under an hour now. The silence between them was driving Logan nuts. He hated when Kendall was mad at him.

"Are you mad?" Logan finally asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" Kendall asked as he reached over and grabbed Logan's hand and twined their fingers together.

"Well, you haven't talked to me at all and when we left you kind of gave me the cold shoulder," Logan said looking down at his and Kendall's hands. They had been together for six months now. Logan was glad things were going great between them, but they had their fights like all couples did.

"I didn't mean to," Kendall said, "I've just been thinking about how we're going to make it home," he said honestly.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you about my money?" Logan asked.

"No, it's you're money Logan," Kendall said, "I mean you didn't have to tell us," he said. Logan smiled and squeezed Kendall's hand.

"Who plans on driving tonight?" Logan asked suddenly. "We have to keep moving if we want to get there in time," he added looking over his shoulder at his friends.

"I will," James offered.

"We're not stopping at all to sleep?" Carlos asked.

"We might," Kendall said, "It all depends on how good of time we make," he said looking in the rearview mirror quickly before looking back at the road before him. James and Carlos started talking again and Kendall and Logan sat in silence. Logan was just so glad that they were gonna make it home for Christmas. He had almost thought for a second that they were going to make it. He had almost given up hope.

A few hours passed and the boys were making great time. Things were going smoothly. Logan wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one. He didn't want to jinx it by thinking about it too much.

They were in Nebraska and on their way to Colorado when Camille called Carlos. Camille and Carlos had been dating for a few months now. Logan had been mad at first that Carlos had thought it would upset him that he was dating Camille and that they had snuck around. Logan had assured them that he was over Camille and in love with Kendall. Logan was happy for them, really. Logan and Camille were just great friends now.

The only one who didn't like their friendship was Kendall. Logan had to convince the blonde several times that he was over Camille. They hadn't had sex yet, but they had done other things. Kendall didn't want to force Logan into anything and they were taking their time with things. It wasn't like Logan didn't want to have sex with Kendall, it's just the last few months they had been touring and they hadn't had much time together as of late. After concerts they were both exhausted, and when they didn't have concerts James and Carlos were always around. When they were alone one of them would be tired and all the would do was cuddle or just sleep. Logan had planned on using this mini vacation as his chance to finally take that step, but it didn't look like things were gonna turn out that way. They were just barely going to make it home and Mrs. Knight would want to spend all the time they had together so Logan did not see any alone time in his future with Kendall.

"Guys, do you think we could make a quick stop in Denver?" Carlos asked after a few minutes of talking to Camille. Logan looked over his shoulder at Carlos confused.

"We can't afford unscheduled stops," Logan said.

"Logan, Camille's lay over in Denver is cancelled because of snow and she can't make it home," Carlos said.

"Carlos are you forgetting we have to get home as well," Logan asked. He really wanted to stop and pick up Camille, but something was telling him that it was a bad idea.

"Denver isn't really out of the way," James argued.

"Fine, but we have to keep moving after that then," Logan said, "that means no stopping tonight," he said.

"Deal," Carlos said.

"We will be stopping tomorrow night though right?" James asked.

"That all depends on how far we make it," Logan said.

"Camille we'll be there," Carlos said, "I don't know when but we've only just hit Nebraska," he said. He continued to talk to Camille for a bit. He hung up and said, "She'll be waiting for us at the airport."

Logan sighed and looked out his window at the bleak Nebraska landscape. It was getting dark and he wanted to sleep. Logan felt a hand on his thigh. He looked over at Kendall.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"I would love to get Camille, but something is telling me this is a bad idea," Logan said.

"You're just tired and you're brain is trying to get you paranoid," Kendall said. "Guys," he said to Carlos and James.

"What?" James and Carlos asked.

"Can we switch at the next stop?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," James said.

The car fell silent and Logan rested his head against his window and let himself drift to sleep. He jerked awake when Kendall touched his arm.

"Come on Logie we're switching, it'll be more comfortable in the back," he said. Logan nodded numbly and got out of the car. He moved to the back seat with Kendall. Logan buckled himself in and relaxed against Kendall's side. Logan was tired and he didn't care that they were in a car anymore. He just needed to sleep.

-Home-For-the-Holidays-

Kendall watched Logan sleep. He loved how peaceful Logan looked when he slept. He was too adorable sometimes. Kendall placed his arm around Logan and held him.

"Don't you two look comfy," Carlos said.

"Shut up," Kendall said his cheeks turning pink.

"So how are things with you guys?" James asked sneaking a glance at the two in the rearview mirror.

"Great," Kendall said looking at the sleeping boy in his arms. He really could not be happier than he was at the moment with Logan. Sure, he had been happy with Jo, but with Logan things were different.

"So this tour must be hard for you guys," James said, "I mean you haven't had any alone time lately," he said looking back at Kendall for a second.

"No we haven't, but I think we're doing fine," Kendall said.

"Wow, I don't know how you do it," Carlos said, "it's killing me being away from Camille," he said.

"Yeah and same here with Lucy," James said. James and Lucy had been dating for quite some time now too.

"But I'm not away from Logan," Kendall said, "I get to see him everyday," he said smiling at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"So have you guys…" James asked.

"Had sex?" Kendall asked, "no not yet," he said shaking his head.

"Is that because Carlos and I are around all the time?" James asked.

"Kind of, but not really," Kendall said, "Logan's the first guy I've been with, and I'm the first he's been with, so we wanna wait until the moment is right," he said shrugging.

"And if you keep talking about our sex life to our friends we won't have one," Logan mumbled. Kendall looked down at Logan who still had his eyes shut. "Yes I'm awake now be quiet so I can sleep," he said.

"Kay Logie," Kendall said kissing the top of Logan's head. They fell silent Logan drifted back to sleep. Carlos and James were talking quietly to one another. "Wake me when we get near to Denver," Kendall said as he settled into sleep.

-Home-for-the-Holidays-

The guys reached Denver by the next morning. They made their way to the motel Camille had said she'd be at. Carlos was the first one out of the car when he saw Camille waiting in the lobby. Logan followed him inside. He knew if he let him go on his own Carlos would take forever and he was hungry. He wanted to get some breakfast.

"Hey Camille," Carlos said excitedly.

"Carlos," Camille said holding her arms out to him. Carlos ran up to her and hugged her. Camille smiled and let him hug her.

"Hey Camille," Logan said.

"Hey Logan," Camille said smiling at him.

"As much as I hate to break up you're reunion we have to keep moving," Logan said, "we were kind of planning on stopping for breakfast soon and we have a schedule to keep," he said.

"I know," Camille said. Logan walked over to her and gave her a hug. Camille smiled. "I know you guys have a schedule to keep and I appreciate you taking the time to stop for me," she said. Logan and Carlos nodded and grabbed Camille's bags for her. They walked out of the motel together. James was standing outside of the car waiting for them. He opened the trunk for them.

"Hey Camille," James said smiling. Camille smiled and greeted him. "Logan Kendall's driving again," he said.

"Why does that not surprise me," Logan asked as he walked around the car and got in while the others put Camille's bags in the trunk. "Kendall I thought you were going to drive after we stopped to eat," Logan said.

"I changed my mind," Kendall said.

"Kendall there is nothing going on between me and Camille," Logan said shaking his head, "She's dating Carlos and I have you," Logan said.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said turning to look at Logan. "I can't help but get a little jealous of you're ex," he said.

"Well there's nothing to be jealous of," Logan said, "I love you not her," he said as he leaned over and kissed Kendall. Kendall sighed and moved his lips with Logan's. The back doors opened and they pulled apart as Camille and the others got in. Logan settled into his seat and Kendall started the car.

"Anyone have any suggestions as where to go?" Kendall asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nope, just find a truck stop diner or something," James said.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said knowing Kendall would agree with him. Kendall nodded and they ended up a diner called Davies' Chuck Wagon. The five walked into the diner and found a table. They found a circular booth. Carlos and Camille said together in the middle and Kendall and Logan sat on the edge with Logan on the outside. James sat across from Logan. A waitress came and took their order. She left them to talk after bringing their drinks.

"So how was visiting the family Camille?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Camille said, "I got to see my dad again and he was happy that I've been doing great on my own. So, how's touring guys?" she asked.

"Great," James said. "We're having so much fun," he said.

"Yeah, but I missed you," Carlos said turning to Camille. Camille smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, it's fun and all but I can't wait to get home," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head in agreement. Touring with the guys was fun, but not beat sleeping in your own bed. Logan could not wait to get back to the Palm Woods and just sleep. He was gonna take their week off and catch up on sleep and maybe have some fun with Kendall if they could get a moment alone. They all continued to talk even after their food arrived. After they finished eating they paid and walked out to the car. Kendall walked around to the driver's side and got in. Logan slid into the passenger's seat and the others got in back.

"That was some good food," Carlos said.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head in agreement. Kendall tried to start the car but it wouldn't start. He looked over at Logan and gave him a small smile before trying again. The car wouldn't start though.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"It won't start," Kendall said.

"What do you mean it won't start," Logan asked slowly.

"I mean the car won't start," Kendall said.

"No, this can't be happening," Logan said shaking his head. He had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. He knew they should've stayed on course and just kept going.

"We'll call a tow truck and see if we can get it fixed it's no big deal," James said as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Do you have any idea how long this is going to take?" Logan asked, "if we don't reach Utah by tonight we're going to miss Christmas," he said as he looked at his iPhone. He had set up their whole schedule and now things were going wrong. Logan got out of the car and the other followed him.

"Logan calm down," Kendall said, "we don't need you having a panic attack," he said walking over to Logan.

"Sorry, but I want to get home in time for Christmas and things aren't going as planned," Logan said. Kendall walked over to Logan and placed his arms around him.

"Logie, calm down, we'll get this fixed," he said.

"The tow truck will be here soon," James said as he hung up.

"Kay," Kendall said waving him off. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him away from the others. "Look Logan I know you want things to go smoothly, but things rarely do go as planned," he said.

"I know that," Logan said, "but I hope by some Christmas miracle we would be able to make him home in time," Logan said.

"I think we used all our Christmas miracles last Christmas," Kendall said causing Logan to laugh. "I got you to laugh," he said.

"Yeah, but Kendall this is our first Christmas as a couple and I want to spend it with our family and friends," Logan said.

"Look, we'll get the car fixed and we'll be in Utah by tonight so we can stop," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall smiled and leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips. Logan smiled and deepened the kiss before he pulled away.

"I love how you can calm me down," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"I love you too Logie," Kendall said smiling. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand once more and led him back over to the others. "Ok he's all better now," Kendall said.

"How are we gonna pay for getting the car fixed?" Carlos asked.

"I'll pay for it don't worry," Logan said, "you three will owe me big time for this," he said.

"I think Kendall can thank you for us," James said causing Logan to blush. Kendall only grinned and placed his arms around Logan in a hug.

"Just ignore him," Kendall said, "he's jealous because I get to see you every day and he hasn't seen Lucy in person almost two months," he said. James stuck his tongue out at Kendall and turned away from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforettable Night in Utah

**Ok I would like to thank,** _INeverLostMyMindISoldItOnEbay, Scarlett, __Fabian00, IceRush, and MythoBoy_ **for you're lovely reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Ok so this is what I had planned orinigally and why it's rated M. Sorry for the wait I plan to have this done soon. **

**Chapter 3: Unforgettable Night in Utah**

Logan paced back and forth in behind the car while the mechanic looked the car over. He finally emerged from under the hood. He knew it had to be an engine problem. He hoped it was fixable.

"Ok kids it's an easy fix it should take no more than an hour, as long as you can pay," he said. He started talking to Kendall and James who knew more about cars. He explained the problem and how easy of a fix it was. Logan didn't pay much attention to what he was saying.

"How much," Logan asked cutting into the conversation. He didn't need to know it was an easy fix or anything like that. He needed to know how much this was going to cost them.

"Nine hundred," the mechanic said.

"If you get it done in an hour we'll pay you what you ask," Logan said, "we need to get back on the road as soon as possible," he said.

"Ok, I'll get to work and there is a waiting room through there," the mechanic said pointing to a doorway. The five nodded their heads and walked into the small waiting room.

Kendall and Logan sat down together in the love seat and Carlos and Camille sat down next to one another. James sat down next to Kendall and Logan. Logan sighed and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"See Logie we'll be out of here soon," Kendall said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

"Logan it's nothing major just relax," Camille said. Logan nodded his head and leaned against Kendall. He didn't know why, but there was just something calming about Kendall.

An hour and a half later the mechanic had fixed the problem and Logan paid him and they were back on the road. Logan and Kendall were up front and the guy were in back with Camille sitting in between them.

"See Logan we're making good time now," Kendall said, "we'll be in Utah by tonight and we can stop for the night," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said. "I know we'll be in Utah soon, but we need to get to Cedar City by tonight if we want to stop," he said.

"Why Cedar city?" Carlos asked.

"From there it's only about a half a day to L.A.," Logan said looking over his shoulder at Carlos. He had done all the math. If they wanted to be home by tomorrow evening they would either have to drive through the night again, or stop in Cedar City Utah and sleep in actual beds, but they be on the road early the next morning.

"Ok, and if we don't make it that far by night fall?" James asked.

"You or Carlos is driving through the night again," Logan said shifting his eyes to James. "Do you really want to miss Christmas," he asked.

"No," James and Carlos said together.

Logan turned back in his seat and settled in. He yawned tiredly. He hadn't relized how tired he was. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had been awoken constantly by either James and Carlos talking, or Kendall shifting next to him, or James hitting a bump in the road. Logan settled into his seat and fell asleep. Logan jolted awake when they stopped at a gas station. Logan looked over as Kendall got out of the car. He looked in the back, James and Carlos were getting out as well.

"Where are we?" he said Camille.

"Some where in Northern Utah," Camille replied, "have a nice nap," she asked giggling.

"Yeah," Logan said his cheeks turning pink. They both got out of the car. Carlos and James were inside. "Ken you want anything?" Logan asked.

"I'll be in in a minute," Kendall said. Logan nodded and walked inside with Camille.

"So how's things between you and Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Great," Logan said, "I mean yeah we fight, but we've been stuck together on a bus for two months touring, but most nights we make up and just cuddle in his bunk," Logan said a dreamy look on his face. Camille laughed.

"So have you guys?" she asked.

"Not yet," Logan said blushing, "we haven't had time and I was planning on using this vacation as the perfect time, but we're barely going to make it home in time and then we're gonna have to leave right after," he said.

"Hey, we're making great time, when don't you use tonight as the night?" Camille asked as they walked to the back of the store to get some water.

"Yeah, if we make it," Logan said, "I mean we have to keep moving through out the day and I don't know if James and Carlos are really up to driving since they were up all night last night," Logan said pointing to said boys who were getting snacks and seemed about ready to pass out.

"Well, you and I could drive," Camille pointed out, "I think you had enough rest," she said. Logan laughed and nodded his head. They grabbed a few bottles of water and some snacks when Kendall joined them.

"Hey Ken," Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around Logan from behind. Logan giggled and looked over his shoulder at Kendall.

"I was thinking you've been driving all morning and I maybe I could drive for a bit," Logan said.

"Ok," Kendall said digging the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Logan. Logan took them and smiled. He pecked Kendall on the cheek. They bought their snacks and joined Carlos and James hack out in the car. Logan drove for the rest of the day and the made it to their destination without another problem. They found a motel and got two room. James, Carlos, and Camille were sharing one and Kendall and Logan got the other.

Logan and Kendall settled into their room which was next door to the others. Logan was sure they were all just gonna go to bed since they had had a long day.

"What a day," Kendall said as he walked over to the bed Logan was sitting on.

"I know," Logan said. Kendall sat down next to Logan.

"See, I told you we would make it here in time," he said.

"I never should have doubted you," Logan said rolling his eyes. He scooted closer to Kendall. "I know we have another long drive tomorrow," he said.

"I know, we're not going to have much alone time in the next couple days are we?" Kendall asked.

"Wanna take advantage of it?" Logan asked as he leaned in closer to Kendall.

"You read my mind," Kendall said as he leaned in and sealed their lips together. Logan laid back pulling Kendall with him, so he was laying on top of him. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and thrust his tongue out along Kendall's lips begging for entrance. Kendall opened his mouth and let Logan explore. The two moaned and Logan felt Kendall's erection poking his thigh. Kendall broke the kiss and moved to Logan's neck.

"Ken," Logan moaned as he threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. He ground his hips up into Kendall's trying to get what he wanted across to Kendall. Kendall grinned against his neck. "Ken I want you," Logan said. Kendall pulled back from Logan's neck and locked eyes with Logan.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I want you," Logan said, "is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just we've never done that before," Kendall said, "you were talking about that right?" he asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Do you not want to?" Logan asked scared he had over stepped.

"No I do," Kendall said quickly, "but are we ready for this?" he asked.

"I know I am," Logan said, "I've been thinking about this for the last few months. This is gonna be the only time we have alone together for the next few days," he said. Logan locked eyes with Kendall. Kendall leaned in and sealed his lips with Logan once more. Logan pulled Kendall as close as he could. Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth and ground his hips down into Logan's. Logan squeaked when Kendall's hands found their way into his shirt and to his nipples. Kendall brought his lips to Logan's neck and started to nip and suck at the skin. Kendall pushed Logan's shirt up. Logan sat up to aid it's removal.

"God Logie, you're so hot," Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan blushed and grabbed the hem of Kendall's shirt. Kendall lifted his arms and allowed Logan to take his shirt off.

"Kendall," Logan said, "I just want you to know I've never done this before with anyone," he said his cheeks turning even redder if possible.

"If you want me to stop just tell me," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall kissed Logan once more before he started down Logan's neck and to his collar bone. Logan moaned as Kendall left a mark on his neck. Kendall continued down to his nipples and sucked and nipped at the hardening buds. Logan moaned and arched his back as Kendall popped the button of his jeans. Kendall slowly pulled the zipper down and then pulled Logan's jeans and boxers off in one go. Logan gasped as the cool air ghosted over his skin.

"Ken," Logan gasped. Kendall grinned and grabbed Logan's hard cock. Logan moaned and bucked into his hand. Kendall pumped his hand a few times before his mouth replaced his hand. Logan cried out and jerked up off the bed into a sitting position. He rested back on one arm while he ran his other hand threw Kendall's hair.

Kendall looked up at Logan. Logan had his head thrown back in pleasure and his mouth was wide open in a silent moan. Kendall grinned before taking more of Logan into his mouth. Kendall started to bob his head. Logan moaned and tugged at Kendall's hair, which only spurred Kendall on.

"Kendallll," Logan moaned, "you have to - I'm gonna -" he panted. Kendall pulled off of Logan with a pop. He moved up Logan's body until they were face to face. He locked eyes with Logan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head and grabbed Kendall's hand and sucked on his fingers getting them wet for Kendall. Kendall moaned as he watched Logan roll his tongue over his fingers. He pulled them out of Logan's mouth and brought them down to Logan's entrance. Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's as he pressed a finger in. Logan grunted but kept his focus on the kiss. Kendall slowly pumped his finger in and out of Logan. Kendall added another finger and curled his fingers up searching for Logan's sweet spot. Logan gasped and arched his back.

"Th-there," Logan moaned, "do-do that again," he moaned. Kendall grinned and started to pump his fingers in and out fast while scissoring them. Soon Kendall added a third finger. Logan moaned and thrust his hips down onto Kendall's hand. Kendall pulled his fingers out and kissed away Logan's whimper.

"I think we're ready for the next part," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head nervously. "We don't have to if you're uncomfortable," he said.

"I want to do this," Logan said pushing Kendall back so he was sitting. "Just let me get you ready," he said. He sat up and leaned forward. He took Kendall in his mouth and sucked on the tip. Kendall gasped and moaned. Logan made sure to get Kendall's cock nice and wet. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips. Logan pulled off Kendall fell back so he was laying on the bed. He spread his legs for Kendall. Kendall took his place in between Logan's legs and placed his cock at Logan's entrance. "Just do it Ken," Logan said.

"Are you sure," Kendall asked once more.

"Yes, I am sure now do it," Logan said annoyed. Kendall leaned forward and captured Logan's lips in a kiss once more. Kendall then pushed into Logan. Logan gasped and broke the kiss. Kendall stopped moving and moved his lips to Logan's neck. Logan felt like he was being torn in two. He urged Kendall to push in further. He had known it was going to be painful He clenched his eyes shut and waited for Kendall to finally be fully in him. Kendall stilled his movements and pulled back to look Logan in the eyes. "Just wait," Logan said as he opened his eyes to look at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and pressed his lips to Logan's once more.

"Just tell me when, Logie," Kendall said as he peppered kisses up and down Logan's neck. Logan finally nodded after awhile and Kendall pulled out slowly before slowly thrusting back in. He set a slow pace. Logan bit his lip. He knew it was supposed to be painful, but he really didn't see what made this so special. He wasn't feeling any pleasure. Kendall changed his angle and Logan moaned. There it was the reason people like this.

"There," Logan cried out. Kendall grinned and kept his angle the same as he started to move a little faster. Logan moaned and urged Kendall to go faster and harder. Kendall started to slam into Logan causing the brunette to cry out. Logan moaned and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Logan's cock throbbed with need and Logan moved to grab it only to have Kendall knock his hand aside. Kendall grabbed his cock and started to rough stroke him. Logan moaned louder and arched his back as he came covering their stomachs and Kendall's hand in come. Kendall followed shortly afterwards. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan and they both laid there for a bit.

After he got some strength back Kendall slowly pulled out of Logan. Logan hissed and the loss. Kendall collapsed on the bed beside Logan.

"That was amazing Ken," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "why didn't we do it sooner?" he asked. Logan laughed and rolled onto his side.

"Because we haven't had a chance to get any alone time in the last few months," Logan said, "I can definitely say we are going to have to make time now," he said.

"Geeze lose you're virginity and you want more already," Kendall said grinning.

"Am I too much to handle Kendall?" Logan asked playfully as he leaned in closer to Kendall. Kendall grinned and shook his head.

"Nope," Kendall said grabbing Logan's head and pulling him in for a kiss. "You ready for round two?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4: No Luck in Los Vegas

**Ok I would like to thank,** _itrymybest, Fabian00, MythoBoy, and HatersHateRushersElevate _**for you're lovely reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Ok so this is what I had planned orinigally and why it's rated M. Sorry for the wait I plan to have this done soon. I know the hoolidays are over, but I plan to have the last chapter up later tonight. I am sorry this is taking so long. **

**Chapter 4: No Luck in Los Vegas**

Logan woke up early the next morning. He sat up and looked around the room until his eyes landed on the alarm clock. It was six. They had to be on the road by seven. Logan decided to get up and shower since he was up already. He knew it was no good fighting it. He got out of bed and he heard Kendall grumble.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said it's too early to be up get your ass back here," Kendall said sitting up and pouting.

"We have to be on the road by seven if we want to get home in time for Christmas," Logan said, "now I am going to take a shower," he said.

"No, come back to bed and keep me warm," Kendall said holding his arms out to Logan. Logan shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He knew Kendall would follow him so he left the door unlocked. Logan started the shower and got in. He was under the spray of the water when he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

"I thought it was too early to be up," Logan said.

"I'm up so let's shower and get ready," Kendall said as he grabbed the small bottle of hotel shampoo. He poured some onto his hand and lathered it into Logan's hair. Logan moaned lightly as Kendall messaged his scalp. Kendall grinned and finished. "You can rinse you're hair," he said. Logan nodded and stepped back under the spray. Logan then returned the favor and washed Kendall's hair. After that they quickly washed each other's bodies and got out of the shower. Logan walked out to the room and opened his bag to search for clothes for the day. Kendall walked over to him and grabbed his own bag. They dressed in silence.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said turning his attention to Kendall.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but why last night?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we're not going to get another chance for a long time," Logan said, "I knew I loved you and I wanted you to be my first," he said smiling at Kendall.

"Well, I love you too," Kendall said moving to kiss Logan. Logan smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him down to his level. Logan pulled away from the kiss a little breathless.

"We have to stop," Logan said, "we need to get ready," he said.

"Logie," Kendall said pouting. Logan shook his head and grabbed his clothes and started to change. "We have to be on the road in a half hour," Logan said looking at the clock. It was six thirty. He quickly put his clothes on being sure to put two shirt on and a jacket. He knew Kendall hated when he wore layers. He also knew it would keep Kendall's hands to himself. "You are such a buzz kill," Kendall said.

"Sorry, but you need to stay focused," Logan said.

"How can I focus when all I can think about is you?' Kendall asked, "you and your glorious and beautiful body," he said as he walked over to him. He put his hands on Logan's hips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Logan's neck. A small moan escaped Logan's lips. Kendall brought his hands up under Logan's shirt.

"Ke-Ken," Logan stuttered, "no," he said.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said. Logan shook his head and trued to stop Kendall's wandering hands. There was a knock at the door.

"Put some pants on," Logan hissed as he walked over to the door. Kendall rolled his eyes, but pulled a pair of jeans on. Logan opened the door and saw Camille standing there with her bag.

"James is hogging the bathroom and I know we have to be on the road by seven can I use you're shower?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," Logan said laughing. He stepped aside and let Camille in. "Ken," he said turning around.

"I heard," Kendall said, "but Camille just know I can't be held responsible for what you might see when you come out of the bathroom," he said.

"Didn't get enough last night?" Camille asked, "my room was next door I heard you two," she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Logan stood there frozen in his spot.

"She heard us," he said slowly.

"Uh yeah," Kendall said grabbing a shirt from his bag. He knew there was no way he was going to get Logan to give into him now.

A half an hour later everyone was ready and they checked out. Kendall was driving again. Logan was again in the passengers seat and Camille was sitting in back between Carlos and James. Logan spent the morning giving Kendall directions that would get them to Los Vegas. Three hours later they found themselves in Los Vegas traffic. They decided to try and find some place to eat since they were all getting hungry. The found a small restaurant to eat in.

"Ok, how much longer until we reach L.A.?" James asked.

"It's a four and a half hour drive," Logan said looking at his phone. He had mapped out their entire drive and so far things were going great, minus the Denver incident. The four continued to eat and talk. That is until Carlos noticed someone trying to break into their car.

"Guys," he said pointing to the window.

"Camille stay here," Logan said as they four jumped up and ran out the door to their car as the thief broken the windshield.

"Hey," Kendall said getting his attention. The man looked at the four and took off running. James called the police and Logan and Kendall walked over to the car. Logan's jaw hung down as he looked at the damager. He could not believe he had broke the windshield. Kendall called a tow truck while Carlos went back inside and told Camille what happened and they paid for the food.

"This can't be happening," Logan said shaking his head.

"We'll get it fixed as fast as we can," Kendall said. Logan just stood there staring at the car. He didn't know what to think. He could not believe their luck. These last few days it was like something was trying to stop them from getting home from the holidays. Logan just wanted to get back to the Palm Woods and see Katie and Mrs. Knight.


	5. Chapter 5: Home for the Holidays

**Ok I would like to thank,** _Scarlett, MythoBoy, itrymybest, and MyMiddleNameIsInsanity _**for you're lovely reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for the wait, but this is the end. I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 5: Home for the Holidays**

Logan nearly felt like crying right now. They found out not only was the windshield gonna take some time but there was a problem with the transmission and they were not gonna make it home in time. It was an over night job and it was Christmas Eve. Logan just really wanted to cry about now.

"We'll try and find a place to stay then," Kendall said the guy.

"I can have it done by tomorrow if you really want," the guys said.

"Don't you have a family to get to," James asked, "we don't want to keep you," he said.

"No, it's just me and my son and he's working here too," the man said.

"Hey, dad I got that new transmission you wanted," a teen said as he walked in to the garage.

"How bad do you want to get home?" the man asked looking at his son.

"Bad," Logan said, "we'll pay anything," he said.

"Since it's Christmas I'll only charge for the new windshield," the man said kindly.

"Really?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yeah," the man said.

"Thank you so much," Logan said, "how long will this take?" he asked.

"A few hours, you are welcome to stay in the waiting room or move about the city as long as you leave me a number to call when I'm done," the man said.

"We'll stay here," Logan said. He didn't want to risk going out and anything happening to them. The man nodded and he and his son got to work. Logan led the others over to the small waiting room there was only four chairs. Camille, Carlos, and James all sat down. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan down into his lap. "Ken, you should call your mom," he said.

"I have to call Lucy," James said more to himself. He stood up and left the room as he pulled cell phone out. Logan stood up and Kendall left as well. Logan sat down in Kendall's spot.

"Aren't we luc-" Camille began.

"Don't," Logan said, "you'll jinx us," he said. Camille closed her mouth and looked away from Logan. Kendall returned minutes later and Logan let him sit in his chair and sat in his lap again. James returned shortly after telling everyone Lucy said hi.

Everyone settled in for the long wait ahead of them. Kendall and James started talking about what Katie was probably doing to Bitters. Bitters wasn't quite the grinch he had been a year ago, but Katie still liked to terrorize him from time to time. Logan, Camille, and Carlos struck up a conversation about what they planned to do when they got home. Carlos wanted corn dogs, Camille wanted to unpack and Logan wanted to sleep. He knew it was silly, but all the stress of the last few days was taking it's tool on him. He just wanted to be home and sleep until Christmas morning.

Two hours later they paid the man for his work and were on the road again. Logan was sitting beside Kendall. He was praying to god nothing else would go wrong. They needed to make it home in time for Christmas.

Two and a half hours they were just outside of Barstow when the car broke down. They were miles from the city and they didn't know what was wrong. Kendall and James were looking trying to find the problem while Camille, Carlos, and Logan stood beside the car.

"This is just great," Logan said, "this car sucks," he said looking at James.

"Well she did say it wasn't in the best shape," James said as he stood up straight.

"This sucks, now we're not gonna make it home in time for Christmas," Carlos said hanging his head.

"Come on, I'll call a tow truck again and we'll get a ride into the nearest town," James said. Half an hour later they were in Barstow and the car was in a workshop and there was no way it was getting fixed any time soon. The guys found a small motel with two room left open. The took them and settled in. Kendall called Mrs. Knight and broke the news to her while James called Lucy again. Everyone was in Kendall's and Logan's room at the moment.

Logan was laying on a bed looking at the ceiling and not really moving. Kendall was still talking to his mother and Katie. Logan was thinking about their luck. He really wanted to be with Mrs. Knight and Katie, but he didn't mind being stuck here without them. He had Kendall and the guys and Camille here.

"I think he's having a mental break down," Carlos said nudging Camille and pointing to Logan.

"I think you're right," Camille said. Logan flipped them off before returning to his previous state. Camille and Carlos laughed and continued to snuggle on the other bed in the room.

Kendall hung up his phone and walked over to Logan and sat down next to him. "I just got done talking to my mom, she's a little upset but she understands," he said. Logan nodded his head, but didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. They all sat there in silence watching TV or talking to one another.

"You know," Logan said from his spot beside Kendall against the headboard of their bed. "I've been thinking," he said.

"When don't you?" Kendall asked looking at him smiling. Logan giggled and nudged Kendall in the side.

"No, I mean we're not really missing Christmas," Logan said slowly, "I mean sure it would be nice to be with Mrs. Knight, Katie, Lucy, Gustavo, and Kelly right now, but I've realized as long as we have one another we won't miss Christmas," he said. The others all seemed to be thinking things over.

"You know what you're right," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Camille said nodding her head.

"I mean we may be in a motel with no tree or food, but we have each other," Logan said, "Home is where the heart is," he said looking at Kendall.

James was texting someone before he jumped up to his feet. "Hey guys," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking over at him. Everyone turned their attention to James who moved to clock the door from view.

"Who wants a Christmas miracle?" he asked.

"I would love something good about now," Logan said.

"Me too," Carlos said. Kendall and Camille nodded their heads in agreement. James and smiled and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Lucy, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo. The other three's jaws just dropped.

"Mom," Kendall said jumping up.

"Hey, boys," Mrs, Knight said walking into the room.

"Gustavo," Carlos said.

"Lucy called me and said you boys needed a ride," Gustavo said.

"We have the limo out front waiting and we can all go back to L.A. if you boys want," Kelly said. The five in the room shared a looked before they shook their heads.

"No, let's stay here," Kendall said, "I mean it's unconventional, but Logan was just saying it doesn't matter where you are as long as you're with family and we have two rooms," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "it'll be Christmas for the books," he said. The other four all looked at one another before nodding.

A few hours after many vending machine snacks were bought and consumed everyone was settled in one of the two rooms and they all fell asleep except for Kendall and Logan.

"Ken you awake?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Thanks for asking them to stay here," Logan said, "this really is a Christmas for the books," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Merry Christmas Ken," Logan said pecking the blonde on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Logie," Kendall said. He pulled Logan closer and rested his chin on top of Logan's head. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Logan said.


End file.
